1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a cover of a storage compartment in a motor vehicle, and particularly a pivotable cover of a glove compartment. The invention also relates to a cover for a storage compartment, and particularly a glove compartment of a motor vehicle comprising a locking device of this type, and also to a motor vehicle with a storage compartment closeable by such a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locking devices for a cover of a storage compartment in a motor vehicle, and particularly for a pivotable cover of a glove compartment, are well known and frequently have two parallel bolt elements that are connected forcibly to each other in an opposed manner via a gearwheel and which, in the locked state, engage in opposite storage compartment recesses. The bolt elements can be moved out of the storage compartment recesses by an actuating handle, for example a rotary knob or pushbutton so that the cover of the storage compartment can be opened. However, the cover of the storage compartment should not open unintentionally in the event of increased accelerations, as occur, for example, in the case of accidents or when an airbag is triggered. Such an unintended opening could result in objects stored therein flying into the passenger compartment and putting the passengers at risk.
The invention therefore is concerned with reliably fixing of a cover of a storage compartment in the closed position, in particular in the event of increased accelerations that occur, for example, in the case of accidents.